In the past, network security systems have detected the transfer of unwanted (e.g. malicious, etc.) data between devices over a network. Unfortunately, these conventional network security systems have exhibited various limitations. For example, the network security systems have generally been required to hold an entire file being transferred over the network for determining whether the file is unwanted. Thus, the network security systems have functioned as a proxy on the network, resulting in limitations in performance and storage.
Further, the network security systems have oftentimes been implemented in a non-centralized manner. To this end, there has customarily been no guarantee that signatures of unwanted data utilized for detecting the transfer of unwanted data over the network are the most up-to-date. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.